Fallen
by Keanna-chan
Summary: When a girl other then Kagome falls down the well, everyone starts to wonder about her. Where exactly is she from, and who is she? Well, if you want to know, just read it already! R&R please, I need input on what people think. Inu&Kag, Mir
1. Familiar

_You do not have to read what is written below, you are welcome to just progress to the story (not in bold), but if you decide to, thanks! Please review!

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, They all belong to RumikoTakahashi. But Kari is one of my OC (original characters), so please don't steal her. Also, I promise that the story will get better in the next chapters. (Please Please Please review)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: Familiar_

**

* * *

**

"Uncle, I really have to go! I'll be late!" A 16 year old girl with long black hair, wearing an archery uniform started to run to the door,

trying to get out of the house as fast as possible. She was carrying a backpack as well as bows and arrows. Suddenly, a man stood in

front of her, blocking her path. "Kari, I just want you to drop these things off at the old temple on your way to archery practice, it won't

take you that long." Kari sighed and finally gave in to her uncle who was always very persistent when it came to getting things done.

"Fine, I'll take it there uncle" "Alright, good, just put it into the shrines well house for me" he told her. She was shocked when he told her

to put it in the well house. "What? Don't you just want me to give it to the man that lives there?" she complained, because normally that's

what he asked her to do with the stuff he sent to the shrine. "Nope, just put it in the well house this time" he replied. Rolling her eyes, she

picked up the red bag he'd given her to take to the shrine and left.

Kari looked up at the sky as she walked toward the shrine entrance that was only about a block away. The sky was so clear, and the sun

was shining brightly. _'Damn! Why can't uncle ever do these things himself?' _She thought as she rounded the bend and passed the

shrine entrance. She walked up the shrines steps until she reached its top, and then looked around. "Now where was that well house

again?" Kari had never actually had to put things in the well house before. Finally she remembered which building it was and walked over

to it. She stopped at the door just before opening it, '_Something is really strange about this building…' _she thought to herself. Finally

she opened the door and entered it. She placed the bag next to the well and started walking out again. "Wow, there really is something

strange about that well…I just get the shivers looking at it." Suddenly, she heard something hitting the top of the building and ran to the

doorway only to find that it was pouring outside. "Oh no, it can't be raining! This isn't good. My instructor will get really mad at me if I

get my archery uniform wet let last time." She sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait here till it stops then…" She started to look at

the well again. _'Even though I've never been in here before, that well looks really familiar, like I've been here before…but maybe _

_that's just ridiculous." _She laughed to herself a bit before resting her back up against the well. "Even if I have lost ten years worth of my

memories, why on earth would an ordinary well of all things spark something in them…it's just not possible…I'm probably just thinking

too much…" She looked around; the entire place was silent now except for the sound of the rain, and something else? Kari was sure she

had heard it right. It was a whisper…but she couldn't make out what it was saying. She stood up and looked at the well. Yes, she was

certain that that was where it was coming from. She picked up the red bag her uncle had given her, thinking it was her own, and looked

down into the dark depths of the well. "Hello! Is anyone down there?" The whispering had now stopped and now a sudden wind picked

up inside the building. Kari tried as hard as possible to plant her feet to the ground while clutching to all her bags. She was trying to use

them to way herself down and keep from blowing over. _'Where did this strong wind come from?" _she thought. Never before had she

felt a wind blow this strong, especially not inside a building. In the end she lost her footing and stumbled into the well before her. She

braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She had been engulfed by light, and not long after fell softly on the ground.

Kari was very confused and looked around. "I'm still in the well, so that light must have been just a trick in my head" Kari stood up and

looked up, she could no longer see the dark ceiling of the well house, but the bright blue sky. "The house must have been blown down by

that strong wind, either way; it looks like the rain cleared up." She threw all of the bags up through the opening and then jumped out of

the well herself. Kari was shocked at what she saw once she had reached the top. Surrounding her were trees and forests, but where had

they come from? She knew well enough that they hadn't been there before. Standing up, she removed her archery sandals and stood

barefoot on the grass. Kari had always preferred walking barefoot, and actually couldn't stand wearing shoes for much longer then a

couple hours at a time. She felt the grass under her feet and was relaxed by it. She left all of her things lying next to the well and started to

walk into the forest, trying to find out some sort of clue as to where she was. She knew that somehow, everything seemed very

comforting and familiar to her. After walking for a bit in the forest she decided to just sit with her back against a tree. Kari had always

enjoyed nature, it was always very comforting to her.

Unfortunately, that comfort did not last long. Kari heard a noise in the bushes just a short ways from her. She stood up, watching the

bushes intently. However, all that emerged from the bushes was a small rabbit. Kari started to relax again and sighed in relief when she

saw something huge and ugly in her opinion follow the rabbit and snatch it up in its jaws. Kari watched as the demon viciously swallowed

the rabbit. Kari's mind told her to run before the demon spotted her, but her body wouldn't listen. No matter how hard she willed herself

to move, she just couldn't do anything but watch. Suddenly, the demon turned and spotted her. Its eyes alone told her that this demon

wasn't just looking to eat rabbits. Kari took a couple steps back as the demon stepped towards her. Finally she managed to will her

body to turn and run away. The demon started to run after her, its fangs bared and ready to sink into the best meal it would have had in

weeks. Kari continued to run in fear. _'Why didn't I bring my bow with me, at least then I'd have a way to defend myself'_ she

thought as she continued back the direction she had come, the demon close on her heels. She tripped on a rock just as she was about to

exit into the clearing where the well was. Kari knew the demon had her, she knew that she would never be able to stand and continue

running before the demon caught her. She closed her eyes, waiting to end up like the rabbit that the demon had devoured. But just like

the impact in the well never came, neither did the pain of the demons fangs. She opened her eyes. There stood the demon wailing in pain

with what looked like claw marks on his face, and separating her from the demon was what looked to be a boy. Kari saw that he wore

what looked like a red kimono with baggy pants. His hair was long and silver. _'Beautiful' _she thought as she looked at his silver hair, and

then she notice something else about him. On the top of his head were a couple of small dog ears.

* * *

_Now that you have read the fic, I ask that you please review, especially if you would like me to continue it, because like all authors, I want to know peoples opinions on my work. Thank you for reading! _

* * *


	2. True Name

_Chapter 2: True Name_

Kari remained on the ground for awhile mearly staring at the boy before her. She shook her head, thinking that all of this surly couldn't be real. 'After all, their's no such thing as demons or boys with dog ears, right?' Even though these were her thought, she knew that all of this was real. It wasn't a dream. It was too real to be a dream.

* * *

_Inuyasha flashback_

Inuyasha was sitting in his usually tree, waiting for Kagome to finish gathering herbs with everyone else in the woods. Everyone had left awhile ago, and Inuyasha was starting to get impatiant. "Damn it! What's taking them so long!" Inuyasha's impatence had finally reached it's limit. He jumped down from the tree and made his way into the woods, following everyones scent. Before he had managed to reach where everyone else was however, he caught another scent. The scent of a demon. Normally, he would ignore the demon for now, but there was another scent that caught his attention, one coming from the same direction as the demons. A scent he was sure was humans. This alone made him forget about what he was doing before and head in that direction. He reached the source of the scents only a few minutes later, finding a demon ready to sink it's teeth into a girl that was laying huddled on the ground before it with her eyes closed tightly. Inuyasha didn't wait, he jumped at the demon "SANKONTESSOU!!!" He sent claw marks across the demons face, and now stood between the demon and the girl, ready to attack again.

_End flashback_

* * *

The battle between the demon and Inuyasha had become a stand-off. Neither one made a move. Kari, who was now standing behind Inuyasha, mearly watched intently. The demon was the first to make a move. He lunged in Inuyasha's direction, readying his claws and fangs to attack. Inuyasha mearly smiled and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "KAZE NO KIZU!!!" The demon was no match for Inuyasha's attack, and was instantly blown away and destroyed. Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction and then turned around only to find the girl he had been protected pointing an arrow at him. Somehow, Kari had managed to run to the well and grab her bow and arrows, as well as now have it pointed at Inuyasha.

"Don't come near me demon!" Kari said, her eyes showing fear and caution towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started to get angry. 'Who does this girl thinks she is! And to think I just saved her!' he thought.

"Feh! So this is how you treat someone who just save your life!" he yelled.

Him saying that seemed to be all Kari needed. She instantly lowered her bow and removed the arrow. Her eyes lost it's fear and caution, and now only seemed to hold some curiosity.

"What's your name?" she finally managed to ask him.

"Inuyasha!" he replied with an annoyed voice.

Kari smiled. "Um...I'm Kari" she managed to say with a small smile.

A few seconds went by before she spoke again.

"Uh, I hate to ask this, but where is this place? Also, why are there demons here?"

Inuyasha's anger left a little as he sent another question back toward her.

"Did you come from the well? Inuyasha asked quizically.

Kari looked behind her at the well, and then nodded.

"Hmm...then you must be from the present."

"The present?" Kari was confused, what did he mean by the present?

"Uh, I think Kagome would be able to explain this better."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, Kagome. She's from the present too, so I think she'd be able to explain it better"

Kari agreed to meet Kagome and went to gather her things. She thought it best not to just leave them there. Then she began to follow Inuyasha.

As they walked into the woods, Inuyasha turned around to talk to her again.

"Y'kno, how bout I just carry you there. Walkings too slow."

"We can run if you want, but I'd rather you not carry me" she replied.

"Heh! Like a human would be able to keep up with me! You'll just end up falling behind!"

"I won't know till I try. Besides, I've always been good at running when it comes to speed and endurance" her eyes told him that she was serious.

"Feh! Fine! But if you fall behind, I'm not stopping to wait for you!"

"Fine, but I doubt I'll fall behind." she replied confidently.

Inuyasha agreed to let her try and keep up with him, but decided to carry her things so she could run easier.

Though Inuyasha had slowed his speed a little for her to keep up, he was still going faster then most humans could manage. Even at this speed, Kari seemed to keep up with him well, and by the look of it, she wasn't getting tired either. Finally, they reached their destination. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome and the others had returned from gathering herbs as he entered Kaede's hut. Everyone in the hut turned toward Kari as she entered the hut after Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed his usually seat over by the wall of the hut, while Kari stood there feeling a little out of place. Kagome was the first to break the silence.

"Inuyasha, who's this?"

Kari was the one to reply to the question.

"Um, I'm Kari"

Inuyasha continued after her.

"I found her the forest by the well. I think she's from your time Kagome."

Kari looked a little confused, but Kagome seemed to understand perfectly.

"Oh, so your from the present then!" Kagome gave a big smile and Kari smiled back.

"Uh, I guess...at least that's what Inuyasha tells me. But I'm really not sure what he means."

"Oh, then I'll explain!" Kagome looked very happy to do so.

"Right now, your in the fuedal era, so if you came from the well, you probably came from the present, if you're here, then you can consider it the future."

Kari was a little surprised to hear all of this.

"Wait! Then I'm in the past!"

Kagome nodded to confirm what she said.

"So then, that means, that well in the forest is some kind of time gate or something..."

Kagome nodded again.

Suddenly, something occured to Kari.

"Wait! How do I get home!?"

"Don't worry! If you really came through the well then that's easy. All you have to do is go back through the well again."

Kari calmed after hearing this.

"Good. Then I can go home..."

After everyone was introduced and everything was fully explained, Kari was taken back to the well with everyone. Kari looked down into the dark well and then turned to look at everyone again.

"Thanks for the help!" she smiled at them all.

"It was no problem!" Kagome replied while smiling back at her.

Kari felt like she could trust everyone here already, even though she hadn't known them long.

"Um, before I leave...I just want you all to know that my real name isn't Kari. That's just what everyone I know calls me, even my aunt and uncle. I never really liked the name much though. Anyway, I just want to tell you all that my real names Inuka. Y'kno, just incase we meet again."

With that said, Inuka jumped down the well, leaving everyone behind. A few minutes later though, just as everyone was walking back to the village, she came back up from the depths of the well. Everyone looked at her surprised since she really had disappeared into the well not moments before. Inuka looked at them a little worried and then spoke as if to answer the question that was on everyone's faces.

"Um, that's not my time..."


End file.
